Black Silk
by BloodlessCries
Summary: She loved him before he became the beast, and after. Yet; when fear drove him to cast her away and lies drove her to run. True love's bond was broken, and the woman's beast was unleashed.
1. Introduction

"Black Silk"

Summary: She loved him before he became the beast, and after. Yet; when fear drove him to cast her away and lies drove her to run. True love's bond was broken, and the woman's beast was unleashed. Now, on a mission for vengeance against the man that ripped her heart out so long ago; she will stop at nothing to end him, even joining forces with a mad man. Will true love be enough to stop her or was it ever even true love at all?

Genre: Action/Adventure, AU, Romance, General, Mystery/Suspense, Angst, Darkfic, Smut & PWP and Horror

Warnings: Violence, Character death, Torture, Abuse, Drugs, and Rape

Characters: Ruby/Red Riding Hood, Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson/Mad Hatter, Regina Mills/Evil Queen, Sean Herman/Prince Thomas, Page/Grace, Henry Mills, Emma Swan, August W. Booth/Pinocchio, Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket, Ashley Herman/Cinderella, David Nolan/James Charming, Belle Miriette/Ms. French, Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White & Sheriff Graham/Huntsman

Pairings &Ship: /MadGoldenWolf, ReginaxGraham/EvilHunt, AugustxEmma/SwanBooth, HenryxPage/GraceMills, ArchiexAshley/AshHopper, DavidxMs. French/CharmBelle & Mary Margaret BlanchardxSean Herman/SnowPrince

! Warnings!

~If you still believe in true love and happy endings… turn around NOW! ~

+If you hate seeing rumple with anyone except Belle, I suggest you leave!+

If hard, vicious sex makes your stomach turn, I'll tell you where to skip

ΩIf you have a love for canon pairings, run away fast!Ω

Other wise, I'll warn you as I go → for all those brave souls that dare… Follow the arrow to

"Black Silk"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Inspired by "All's Fair in True Love and Curses" by OctoberStar*

-Memories-

Red Riding Hood knelt beside Rumpelstiltskin as he spun more straw into gold. She loved watching him work; it was the only time she saw a glimpse of the old Rumpel.

Red had known Rumpel before he had become the powerful Imp he was now. Often times Granny would need help with chores around the cottage and she would hire Rumpel's son, Baelfire. Rumpel would sometimes accompany his son and then the four of them would have dinner together. Red used to look forward to the days when Rumpel would come by. When other people saw Rumpel, they saw a coward.

But, when Red looked at him she saw a compassionate man who would do anything for the people he cared about. It didn't take long for Red to fall in love with Rumpel. Rumpel had also fallen for Red, but he insisted they only fell for each other because she was looking for someone to be the father figure she never had and he wanted someone who could replace his wife. But, they both knew Rumpel's reasoning was just him being afraid of truly falling in love again.

Now that Rumpelstiltskin was the Dark One, he was a different man. At least, he acted like a different man when other people were around. When it was just the two of them, Rumpelstiltskin was more relaxed and wasn't trying to put on a show. Red was the only person who completely knew Rumpel inside and out.

Rumpel suddenly stood and Red looked up at him.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"I must go," Rumpel said.

Red stood up. "Go where?"

"Belle's father has asked for my help and I am to make a deal with him."

Red nodded. "All right. I'll just tidy up around the castle a bit while you're gone."

"No!" Rumpel said sharply. "I no longer need your services, Red. Please be gone by the time I return."

Red couldn't help being offended by his cold attitude towards her. "What have I done wrong?"

"As part of our deal, I will be bringing Belle back here as my new caretaker," Rumpel replied.

"I thought I was more than just your caretaker," Red said.

"We can't keep this romance going any longer, Red. We're both fooling ourselves pretending this is real love." Rumpel turned to leave.

Red cut him off and put her hands on his face. His expression was arrogant, but his eyes were pained. His fear was taking him over again. What they had was real love and he knew it. But, now he was running from it. Red went to kiss him, but he turned his head. Since he became the Dark One, he never kissed Red anymore. Red didn't know why, but she knew it had to be the same reason he ran from their love.

"Good bye, dearie," Rumpel said in his fake, mocking voice.

Red cringed at the sound of his laugh as he left. Rumpel had been distant from her lately, but he had never been cold towards her. Red balled her fists as anger overpowered the sadness she had felt moments ago. How could he do this to her? How could he just cast her out and bring some other woman into his home?

Why was he betraying her like this? Red noticed a tea set on the table and she picked up one of the cups, preparing to throw it against the wall. But, she stopped herself. Breaking the cup wouldn't make her feel any better; it would just make a mess. Tears sprang to her eyes.

No matter how cold Rumpel acted, Red knew she could never stay angry at him. She let the cup fall from her hands, and then she sank to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes. Stop crying, Red told herself. You'll get him back. You're meant to be together and no princess can change that.

Red picked up the cup and rose to her feet. As she was setting the cup back on the tray, she realized she had chipped it. Oh well, she thought, picking up the broken piece and sticking it in her pocket. Rumpel will probably think he did it himself or perhaps he'll blame someone else. I needn't concern myself with a chipped teacup.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Red heard Rumpel had let Belle go, she thought it was because he wanted her back. Red was so happy, she immediately made her way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. When she arrived, a dark silence had fallen across the castle

"I knew Belle would fall in love with you," Red told him as she entered the room slowly.

"You don't know anything," Rumpel muttered, his strained teeth bared at her in a snarl.

Red stepped toward him her head tilted slightly, it had taken her a few days to return but, she knew there was no way he could forget. "It doesn't matter. Now we can be together again. Just like you wanted."

Rumpel stopped suddenly and glanced at Red's fair face. "What I wanted?"

"Yes," Red replied. "Isn't that why you let her go?"

Rumpel didn't move just kept watching her. "I let her go because I love her. She came back because she loves me." He laughed. "I take that back. She came back to trick me-to kill me. I thought she loved me, but no one could ever love me. I'm a beast."

Red stared at Rumpel in disbelief. "I love you. I always have. And what do you mean she came back to kill you?"

"True love's kiss will break any curse," Rumpel stated solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"I kissed her."

Rager swelled up inside her gut. "You won't kiss me, but you'll kiss her?"

"I may not be an ordinary man, Red, but I am still a man," Rumpel said. "I have physical desires just like everyone else."

"Then why not express them with me?" Red questioned.

Rumpel slammed his hands against the table beside him. "Weren't you listening? True love's kiss will break my curse."

It Red a moment to understand what he was saying. "So, if you and I had kissed, you would no longer be a powerful Imp, but just an ordinary man?"

"Precisely!" Rumpelstiltskin said in his mock voice. "But, I was wrong. It seems Belle is my true love. Not you."

"How... How is that possible?" Red asked, more to herself than to Rumpel.

"When we kissed, I could feel myself changing back," Rumpel said, picking up the cup Red had chipped. "Doesn't matter now, though. She is gone for good and all I have left of Belle is a chipped teacup."

"What?"

Rumpel longingly ran his finger over the chip. "Belle chipped this the first day she was here."

"No, Rumpy, I'm the one who-"

Rumpel abruptly turned away. "Leave me."

Rumpel started walking towards his spinning wheel but Red quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. She pulled him back towards her and kissed him. She sighed as his lips finally caressed hers. It had been so long since she had last tasted him.

Rumpel briefly ran his tongue over hers before quickly breaking the kiss. Red stared at him, hoping to see him change proving she was his true love. But, nothing happened. Rumpel smiled at her, and then waved his hands while laughing.

"Your kiss can't break the curse," Rumpel breathed. "Now we can be together and I don't have to be afraid of my feelings for you."

"What feelings?"

"I love you, Red. But, this isn't true love, so I can let my guard down knowing you won't be my undoing." Rumpel's high-pitched, sing-song voice made Red's skin crawl.

Rumpel pulled Red in for another kiss, but she pushed him off her.

"I never want to see you again!" Red spat. Tears sprang to her eyes and she ran out of the castle before he could see the drops fall.

Rumpel sighed, turning back to his spinning wheel he sat down.

"Stupid girl," he whispered in a single tortured breathe.

"I do hope, you weren't talking about poor Red."

Looking up from the wooden spinning wheel, he caught a glimpse of her majesty, Regina, standing there gloating over him. He snarled, upon seeing her smiling down on him as she helped herself to a cup of his tea.

"What is it to you?" Rumpel asked not even bothering to stand up for their conversation.

"Oh, I just know a little something about the girl and what she is to you."

Rumpel froze, raising an eyebrow at the thought, "Well, what is that exactly?"

Regina grinned a bit satisfied I the knowledge that she knew something the deadly imp did not.

"She is your one true love," she stated simply, setting the empty tea cup back on the table.

"No she's not…" Rumpel laughed at the thought that Regina had really tried to use that against him again, "True love's kiss can break any curse, and she couldn't break mine."

"True..." Regina sneered taking a few steps toward his wheel.

"True love can break any curse, but… only if both lovers wish it as so."

Regina laughed at his sudden expression change, "… and you thought Belle loved you."

Her deep, dark laugh pulsed throughout his veins as he slammed her against the wall knocking his wheel over I the process, "You're lying."

His assault threw her off guard for a moment, and his snarl felt hot against her cold flesh, "Am I?"

It was the question that she always asked him, and the answer was never the same.

XStorybrookex

Ruby smiled lying safely in the arms of the only man that she would ever trust. He was a mystery wrapped in darkness, a puzzle that would never be solved, and that is what made him dangerous. She loved the danger, the thrill. He drew her ever deeper in every night they spent together, and he had been the first to fall. Her seduction was more powerful than the north wind, and they both shared a secret.

The secret of a common mission, and a common goal. Yet; more importantly a single name that needed to be extinguished.

"Oh, lover…" Ruby teased as her man made a move for the door soundlessly, "… you forgot something."

He froze granting her a devilish grin, "Why, what's that?"

She chuckled at his question before finally granting him an answer, "Your hat."

She held it out to him, and gracefully he flipped the hat back onto his head.

"How could I ever forget that?" he grasped her swallowing her mouth in a viciously passionate kiss.

In moments they had fallen back upon the bed, his hat was once again forgotten being strewn on the table next them. A soft breeze blew in from an open window, and the hat shifted ever so slightly revealing the faded photograph of a man. A man, a man with a cane and an impish smile; on whose photograph was a target, and the name Rumpelstiltskin written within a steel blade that curved like a serpant.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

+Ruby makes a deal with Mr. Gold, and Jefferson makes a vow to his lover+

! Mentions of Swan Booth & Grace Mills!

-Drop of Poison-

Ruby called it payment but, for Mr. Gold it seemed more and more like a punishment. He could see the rage beyond those serene blue eyes. Ever since her granny had fallen into a dangerous coma she had been left in charge of everything which included delivering the monthly rent on both buildings. Twice the work on Ruby's back; she hardly got out anymore, and she didn't have the same liveliness to her when she waited on him or anyone else. However, recently she had made a few steps toward something almost like happiness, though they always seemed to be dashed before she could blink.

Storybrooke was in ruins, and Emma, well Emma was broken. She had lost the last of her magic when, she saved the lives of her son and August. The clock had stopped ticking, and the only magic that remained was the dark kind. She hadn't understood how Emma could have exhausted her magic so easily, but everyone knew that the magic had gone somewhere. Ruby just hoped they would never realize where, since the town suffered with only half their magic and half their memories.

Henry was a mess; he blamed himself for Emma's loss of magic. No smile ever crossed his face; no laugh ever escaped his lips unless he was with Page. Thank God for Page, Ruby thought as she made her way down the streets. She was such a sweet little girl, and her father was very close to Ruby. Her real father, that is, she didn't remember much just that this wasn't her real family.

Poor girl, she didn't know what to believe but somehow she always found a way to smile. Emma had thought her father was mad, but Ruby had believed him. Trusted him; the look in his eyes, that was the look of a real father. That was the look she had never seen, she never had a father to look down on her with pride like that. Those were the parts of her memory that Emma had returned to her, the loss and heartbreak.

She froze on the front step of Mr. Gold's home staring up at it slightly; so simple, so quaint in comparison to his castle. She sighed, the memories a blur of pain and loss, sharply she wrapped on the door. There was a soft creak, and then the door slowly opened wide.

Ruby didn't wait for a greeting, "I don't have enough money for the rent this month or the next." She shook her head furiously staring him straight in the eyes.

"I can't lose the hotel or the restaurant, so what do you want?" She paused, river blue eyes fixed on his to give him the full effect of how serious she really was.

"I'll give you anything, I'll do anything, but I will not lose the only things I have left."

The pain that struck her voice was poorly masked, and true nonetheless. All she had left was the hotel, the restaurant, and whatever was left of Granny in her deadly coma.

"Miss Ruby," Mr. Gold grinned a little opening the door and motioning inside, "Why don't you come in."

Ruby scowled a moment before stepping inside after him, though she would have much rather conducted their business outside. After all, she wasn't the one with something to hide. Mr. Gold led her through the house into his dining room, and then he motioned for her to take a seat. At the fair size, simple table she took leave to sit down as he had asked. She wasn't one for pleasantries, and she was sure from their past life that he wasn't either.

"I'm willing to give you anything, Mr. Gold, and I know you're one for deals."

Ruby faked a little smile before it snapped back into a frown. The only reason she had any memory of what he really was, and most of who she really was because of Jefferson. He was her rock, the only constant in her ever changing and deadly life. Mr. Gold caught the calm come over her soft features, and that formed a scowl upon his face.

"Well, dearie, if it is a deal you want…" he took a seat very close to her offering her a simple cup of steaming hot tea, "… then I can provide."

Ruby took the steaming teacup from his hands granting him the tiniest of thankful nods. She watched him carefully as they both took short sips of their own tea.

"I need my rent to be set…" She began leaning back against her chair as she took another sip from her cup, "… for life."

She watched as he grinned beneath those dark eyes, and his grin soon transformed into a brief chuckle. She knew this deal was never going to be simple or to the complete benefit to them both, but it had to be made.

"Why, what would give you the notion that I would ever make a deal with you, dearie?" he continued to grin revealing straight rows of ragged white teeth as he set his tea down next him, "What do you have that I could possibly want?"

Ruby felt shivers make laps up and down her spine, but she kept her expression cold and even. Hiding the pain in her heart behind an air of hostility that was true enough.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Gold," she finished off her cup, and set it down next to his on the table, "After all, you are the one holding all the cards; I'm sure you have something in mind."

Mr. Gold leaned against his cane seemingly pleased by her words, and undeniably considering her proposition. He was a man for deals; it was practically second nature to him. In another life it had been his nature for a very long time, back when he was more like an imp than a man. Ruby awaited his reply fingering a small necklace that hung around her neck. His eyes shifted with the motion of her fingers, and she tucked it away quickly in response.

Mr. Gold grinned visibly, finally straightening back up from leaning forward on his cane. "There is something."

The statement made her blue eyes flicker, and she observed as he rose from his place at the table.

"What is that?" she inquired almost afraid to hear his response. He was a dangerous man, and she didn't trust him or his deals.

"Oh it's quite small, dearie, I assure you." his sneer made her cringe as he blood ran cold in her veins.

There was a sudden suffocating heat that came over her, and made it challenging for her to breathe. "What is it exactly though?"

The whole room was fluttering around her like butterflies as her eyes struggled to focus on the man right in front of her. He took two more steps toward her and she could feel his breathe hot against the cold flesh of her neck. Thoughts of Jefferson drifted through her mind, and she felt part of her heart wish it was he standing there and not Gold.

"Your body," he whispered lips rough against her flesh as her body quivered.

She sighed as his tongue flicked across her neck with his next words, "Do we have a deal?"

Ruby laughed feeling as if the world was pulsing around her and the only steady thing was his voice. "You poisoned my tea?" Ruby whispered in a darkly spirited tone.

"I did," his tongue touched her ear as he replied breathing deeply in her thick, raven locks.

"Then, yes, we have a deal," she smiled feeling as if she could almost swallow the cloud of delight that emanated from him.

She wasn't sure if it was really her body that he wanted or if it was something deeper, something that would cost her everything. After all, he was the devil of Storybrooke and souls were the smallest of his prices.

~Later~

Ruby walked down the street bowing her head against the wind as she made her way back to her lover's house. She could have driven, but then she would have taken more of a chance of Mr. Gold noticing she had left. He had let her leave with only the kindest of encounters, which for another other man would have been generous. However, she knew it had not been done out of the goodness of his heart; he wanted her to think about what she had just agreed to. Dwell on it, and wonder how she would ever be able to live with herself.

He might have followed her, had he seen her car leave the restaurant since she had returned there to check in on it. Then all hope would be lost for their plot; the most important thing that she needed to remember was how essential secrecy was. No matter what he told her, no matter what he did… she could never tell him the truth. Her mind drifted back to his words, and she shivered.

"Sold your soul to the devil, dearie, and that is a steep price to pay for a lifetime free of cost." She came around the final corner onto the street leading to Jefferson's magnificent mansion. Pausing for a deep breathe, she headed up the sidewalk and soon made her way up the steps.

~Jefferson's Mansion~

"The deal has been drawn." Ruby stated simply once they had taken their seats, and begun to sip shortly on their tea.

"He believed you?" It wasn't so much surprise that struck Jefferson's voice but, rather something closer to marvel. This was by far the most tedious and lethal leg of their journey.

"The price was steeper than we ever planned," Ruby's eyes avoided his as she spoke.

He leaned back against the soft fabric of the extravagant couch, and put his right arm behind her back. Gently he lifted her chin up with his hand so that their eyes met, "What happened?"

She held his gaze but, she felt her body and emotions beginning to break down. The regret was setting in. "He… He wanted my body…" she choked on the tears that refused to spring, "… and I let him have it."

His reaction was slow, likely because he was still trying to take all that had just happened in. His hand moved away from her chin, and she feared he would be angry with her. It was ironic; actually, the only man she feared was Jefferson, not even Mr. Gold had the power to put fear in her heart. Not after everything she had remembered.

"Ruby…" he wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace, "… I can't believe you did this for me."

"You're not… you're not angry with me?"

Jefferson gave her a wide smile as he lifted up his hand and touched her face. "No."

She leaned against his shoulder, and slowly her lips crossed over his neck. A short breathe, and she sent chills up Jefferson's spine. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear from so close her breathe fell hot against his neck.

Jefferson smirked, "Of course, Red, of course."


End file.
